The present invention relates to a bun dispensing device for a hot dog dispensing machine.
Dispensing devices are generally known in the art. They can be further improved specifically to adapt the dispensing devices for dispensing buns in a hot dog dispensing machine in which the buns are dispensed, the sausages are dispensed, the sausages are placed on the buns and dispensed from the machine as hot dogs.